Hawkman: Soaring Souls
by DonWar
Summary: Whether he knew it or not, Izuku was a man out of time and out of place. He wanted to become the best hero he could, but it always felt like something or someone was missing. Hopefully, with a teacher and his dreams Izuku can accomplish the his goals. Hawkman x BNHA Crossover
1. A Soul Reborn

That's right reader's a Hawkman idea! Who would have thought?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawkman or My Hero Academia

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

* * *

For 80% of the population, their story begins when they turn four. When most turn four they gain their Quirks, powers that could range from super-strength to the ability to stretch a finger a sixth of an inch. Once a Quirk was developed it made the user that much more important in society, they could be a hero, they could be useful.

For Izuku Midoriya, his fourth birthday came and went, and no Quirk developed. Months went by and nothing every came to him.

Izuku Midoriya is a small green haired, green eyed boy raised primarily by his mother, Inko Midoriya, in Musutafu City, Japan.

Half a year went by and on the insistence of his mother an appointment was set up with a doctor specializing in Quirk development. For Izuku, the appointment couldn't have come any slower.

He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to be the smile and voice that put others at ease in times of crisis. He wanted to be exactly like the Number 1 hero in all of Japan, All-Might.

The day of the appointment came and all Izuku could muster was a look of shock as he learned that he wouldn't be getting his heroic story after all.

His life and story would be hell. One of being a bystander, of being useless, of being a deku.

At least, only for a few years more.

* * *

Several years had passed since finding out about his status as quirkless, and Izuku's life had changed for the worse. With his lack of powers acquaintances became cold and his long-time friend friend Kacchan, aka Bakugo Katsuki, had become a harsh bully driving away any that would try to be Izuku's friend. While his mother tried to help, it was to little to truly be the buffer he needed.

The only time the 14 year old boy felt at his best were in the dreams he started having not long after his quirklessness was revealed. Dreams of history and knowledge, of freedom and skies, of war and death, and most importantly for young Izuku; dreams of love.

And how could they not be the best experience in his life! Every dream held love from a brave and courageous woman, each with a different face, a different name, a different voice, but each one held a familiar spark that brought to mind the strangest and most lovely sounding word in Izuku's vocabulary; Chay-ara.

Chay-ara acted like a rope dropped to him in the pit of darkness that his waking moments had tried to leave him in. And it was a rope he gladly used to pull himself out of the pit. Using the dreams Izuku set about making himself someone worthy of a Chay-ara that he may meet in his life. He would learn the words, histories, and how to fight like those of civilizations both living and dead. While he may never rid himself of the his overemotional tendencies, Izuku would make himself into a warrior and hero that could stand shoulder to shoulder with her.

If you asked anyone that knew Izuku Midoriya to describe the boy, you would probably hear the word enigma brought up quite a lot.

How else would you describe a 6 year old who didn't know how to best approach a group of children his own age, but could have and keep up conversations with any adult he might come across. Or a 10 year old who could wield a stick like weapon and be able to use it with a surprising amount of accuracy, yet trip over there own feet when mumbling to themselves. Or a 13 year old who could stop a mugging with a stare that was filled with a strength and confidence that outmatched even some of the pro-heroes that worked throughout the country, yet still tear-up and blush at the slightest ounce of gratitude directed toward him.

However, there would be some that would, with a certain amount of flowery language, describe Izuku as an ever-growing, ever-burning, torch. A light in the darkness, always willing to lend a hand to help those in need; be it with carrying groceries, crossing the street, help with housework, stopping a local bully, or even stopping an attempted mugging. It was moments like these that made those people believe that he could beat the odds. Izuku would be a hero, even if he would have to fight the world to do it.

And if on a good day you asked one Bakugo Katsuki, the bully and former friend of our young hero-to-be, what he thought of Izuku; he would probably scoff, call Izuku a useless nerd, and change the subject. On a bad day, something might explode.

But none of this would matter to Izuku, because he would become a hero and he would find his Chay-ara.

For Bakugo, his life had been heaven. He was smart, he had a powerful quirk that would be useful in stopping villains, and he didn't need anyone to be there for him or to like him. After all, he was the best and he was on a straight shot to being the number 1 hero in Japan.

But now that heaven had become hell, and Bakugo needed someone to help him.

'Fucking cowards!' he thought. 'How can any of you be called heroes!?'

Bakugo didn't know how long he'd been held hostage by the villain made of sludge. He didn't know how long he'd been used like a puppet to destory the Tatooin shopping district through his explosive quirk. He didn't know how long he had been struggling against the villain's hold, leaving only his eyes and hair uncovered. He didn't even know how long he had to watch as the cowards that called themselves heroes refused to step in and put a stop to this hell.

What he did know was that he, Bakugo Katsuki, would die here if no one stepped in.

Closing his eyes, Bakugo again tried to free himself. A shout caught his and the villain's attention.

"No you idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!"

The sludge villain turned, giving Bakugo a good look at the idiot.

A familiar head of green hair raced toward him. An unfamiliar look on Izuku's face as he, without slowing down, took his backpack off and tossed it into the sludge villain's eye; causing the villain to loosen his grip on Bakugo's mouth and nose. Using that chance Izuku began to scrape and dig at the sludge, hoping to find anything he could use to pull his bully out of the dangerous situation.

"Deku!? What the fuck are you doing here?" Confusion and anger evident in Bakugo's voice.

Izuku looked up toward Bakugo, strength spilling out with every word even as tears began to form in his eyes; "I know you hate me Kacchan, but I couldn't stand by and watch you die!"

But Bakugo heard none of this. Instead, he was distracted by a new difference with Izuku; his teary eyes were no longer the green they had been for the past fourteen years, they were now a deep, almost hawk-like amber.

The feeling of human hands grabbing onto his wrist pulled Bakugo from his thoughts and, ever so slowly, he was being pulled free from the sludge by Izuku. Inch-by-inch, Izuku and Bakugo fought out of the sludge villain's grip. Every time the villain tried to pull Bakugo back, Izuku's strength seemingly doubled. Before finally, Bakugo was wrenched free entirely and both boys fell to the ground.

Seeing the boys fall, the villain raised a tendril of sludge up to strike the two down.

Luck was on side of Izuku and Bakugo, as the attempted attack was interrupted and voice heard around the nation spoke up.

"I'm really pathetic, aren't I?"

All-Might had arrived. Standing over the two boys and using one arm to block them from harm, the hero continued.

"I talk about the traits that make a great champion, but I wasn't living up to my own ideas!" All-Might took breath, blood starting to dip from his mouth. "Pros are always risking their lives in the service of others, that is the true test of a hero!"

As he drew his free arm back, a look of fear spread across the villain's face. Throwing his fist forward, All-Might bellowed, "DETROOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIT SMAAAASH!"

The punch was followed by a gust of wind that not only separated the villain to make it harder for reformation, but also blow out the fires caused by Bakugo's unwilling explosions.

Then slowly, it started to rain.

Since he received the injury that destroyed his stomach, All-Might felt as though his life was on a countdown. A countdown till he had to pass-on his quirk, a countdown till his retirement, a countdown till his death.

But then he met Izuku Midoriya, and he wasn't impressed.

Don't get him wrong! When they had their first chat and Izuku talked about his long-held dream, all the pro saw was someone who wouldn't be able to handle the trials and heartbreak that come with heroics. The boy's reaction to his true form didn't help that impression either.

To be fair, life-shattering injuries like his tend to harden the most caring of people.

Then he watched as Izuku, who he had written off as unfit to be a hero, race into a situation that many of the local heroes feared to tread in order to save that other boy from the sludge villain. As the two fell to the ground, All-Might felt the wave of energy he needed to burst into action.

After making quick work of the villain and as he began to talk to the reporters that made it to the scene, All-Might always made sure to keep an eye on Izuku Midoriya. He watched as the boy was praised and yelled at in equal measure, he also noticed that after the local heroes were done talking to the boy. Izuku silently left the scene.

Quickly making his move All-Might quickly ended the interview he was in and followed after young Izuku. Carefully the pro planned a route and began to think of what he would say to the boy.

Finally intercepting the boys path, he slid into view in-front of the boy.

"IT IS I, ALL- _*BLUURGH*_!" Before he could finish, blood spewed from his mouth and a cloud of smoke engulfed his muscle bound form.

"A-all-Might!" Izuku shouted. "Are you alright?"

Waving the smoke away, All-Might's true emaciated, almost skeletal form was once more revealed.

"I'm alright kid, thanks for asking." All-Might put a hand to his back and groaned as he stretched his spine out. "I wanted to talk to you, but you left before I got the chance."

"What about?"

"That stunt you pulled back there to save that other kid was really something."

Izuku stiffened slightly.

"You showed something those other pros lacked." All-Might pointed at Izuku. "You, Izuku Midoriya, showed that you have what it takes to be a true hero."

Tears of joy started to appear in the boy's eyes as his hero spoke those words.

All-Might began to grin, "And that is why I wish to give you my quirk and for you to take my place as symbol of peace."

As the offer was made, the joy quickly turned to confusion as Izuku processed those words. And for the first time in a while, All-Might thought that maybe life wouldn't be as bad as it seemed since he received his injury.

So….. What did you think? Make sure to drop a review to tell me.


	2. A Fated Meeting?

**Not gonna lie, this chapter is brought to you in part by the song Waterloo by ABBA.**

 **And for those on , there is a small edit to chapter 1 pertaining to the 'word' that Izuku know Hawkgirl's various incarnations by.**

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _~Memory~_

/English speech/

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was excited, I mean why wouldn't he be?

All-Might himself was going to train him!

All he had to do was meet him in a couple days at an abandoned beach, which was weird, but it was All-Might!

Stepping into the apartment, Izuku took a breath to calm himself before calling out.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"I-I-Izuku! I saw the news, are you okay?!" Inko Midoriya scrambled into view, her eyes starting to fill with tears after hearing about villain attack her son was caught up in.

"I'm alright mom, you don't have to worry."

"Izuku, you went through somethin-" His mom stopped before looking into Izuku's eyes, "Y-your eyes? They've changed color."

"huh?"

"They're amber?" Inko took a step back in shock. "We should go to the hospital."

"What?! Mom…"

Inko interrupted her son as she headed for the phone. "Izuku, eyes don't change color like that without a Quirk. We need to make sure you weren't mis-diagnosed."

As his mother left to make the call, Izuku sat at the dinner table and was left to his thoughts.

'Could I really have had a Quirk this entire time?'

Stiffening slightly, Izuku felt his mother embrace him in a hug.

"I-i'm just so ha-happy for you Izuku." He could hear the tears in his mother's voice. "F-finally, the universe is going to give you a chance at your dream."

Embracing her back, Izuku let one proud thought float through his brain. 'I'm going to be hero with this Quirk!'

* * *

"I'm sorry to say, but your son is still Quirkless."

Shock ran through the mother and son. Inko spoke first, "B-but what about the eye change? And my son has alway been slightly stronger than average…"

"I understand, but every test we've done has come up with the same thing; a diagnosis of Quirklessness…"

Izuku felt himself falling back into dark thoughts. _'How? How could I still be Quirkless?'_

 _~Didn't you hear? Midoriya's Quirkless!~_

Izuku grit his teeth, _'How did I have the strength to pull Kacchan out of the slime monster's grip?'_

 _~You could have gotten yourself killed!~_

 _'What do these broken memories I keep getting even mean?'_

 _~Fuckin' useless Deku!~_

Again and again the memories came, each one a nail being driven into his dreams of heroics. Until finally…

 _~Chin up, and keep flying hon!~_

And just like that, all of the tension released from the boy's body. _'She'd probably yell at me for getting so in my head.'_

Standing up, Izuku interrupted the conversation between his mother and the doctor. "Thank you for taking the time to do these tests for us sir. Mom, is it alright if I go to the waiting room?"

"I-I think that's alright Izuku." Inko stared at her son in confusion. "I'll just finish up in here and be with you in a minute."

Nodding his head, Izuku stepped out of the room and started walking with a smile growing on his face. _'This has been my life since I was four, but now I've got All-Might in my corner cheering me on. And hopefully you'll be there also Chay-ara.'_

* * *

Two weeks since Izuku had taken All-Might's offer, and with it began a strict training regimen to make sure the boy was ready to take on the heroes power. Part of which included clearing a section of the landfill once known as the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

It also introduced a small nagging issue for both the hero and his new student.

"Are you sure you're Quirkless?"

This was the third time since training started that day that the question was asked, and frankly Izuku was starting to get paranoid.

"Yes..?" Izuku responded shakily, stopping to put down the microwaves he was carrying. _'Oh god, does he think I lied? Is he going to take his offer away?'_

"No need to freak out, Midoriya! I'm just trying to figure some stuff out." All-Might waved his hand dismissively, not really clearing Izuku's building paranoid anxiety. "I mean, you were able to pull that Katsuki kid from that sludge villain with only a little trouble, and your eyes have changed color! How can you be Quirkless with those things?"

Izuku sat down and looked at his hands, "I don't know All-Might, but it bothers me also."

"Huh?"

"Every test that could have been done, was done; from blood tests to the X-ray." Clenching his his hand into a fist, Izuku continued. "Hell, my mom took me to get tested again and it still came back negative. I'm stronger and more durable than most. But whatever's happening to me, it's no quirk."

All-Might looked at Izuku pensively. "That. is weird."

"And then there's the other thing…"

"Please finish that sentence kid. You're kinda freaking me out." All-Might tensed slightly. "Or maybe don't, I'm not one for horror movies."

Sensing the fear building in his idol, Izuku continued. "I-it's j-just, that, I kind of know things that I shouldn't!"

"That doesn't help your case!"

"I-I mean," Izuku sighed. "Have you ever had a dream that seemed just so realistic?"

"Lucid dreaming?"

"Yes, kind of. Mine taught me things. Like the English language, a couple of tricks for fighting and a few other things."

"English?"

/It's… weird./

"Not going to lie Midoriya, that's still kinda freaky."

"I know, I-" Izuku struggled to find the words, tears starting to form in his eyes before he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Midoriya." All-Might spoke gently. "Whatever's happening to you, whether it's good or bad, I'll be there to help you through it"

"T-thank you All-Might." Izuku spoke quietly.

"You're welcome kid." All-Might stood up suddenly. "Now it's time to get back to work! You've still got a long ways to go, even with that enhanced strength you got."

"Right!"

* * *

And like that, Izuku's training under the pro-hero All-Might continued without much personal trouble. Day after day of intense training; lifting weights, running, and moving garbage. All in an effort to make sure Izuku's body could handle the intense power of All-Might's quirk; One For All.

Slowly but surely, Izuku made progress in his training. Until one Saturday eight months after accepting the training and getting started on the Dagobah Beach cleanup, Izuku finally completed his goal.

* * *

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku roared into the open morning air while standing on the final hill of garbage, before his body gave out and he tumbled from that hill and into the arms of his excited mentor in his heroic form.

"Holy Cow Midoriya!" Standing the boy up, All-Might continued. "You really went above and beyond on this place kid! Every bit of trash that was on this beach has been picked up and, did you paint the gazebo on the pier? You really went plus-ultra!"

Pride bloomed in Izuku's tired form, and a shaky smile spread across his face as his hero spoke.

"And look at you! You stuck to the plan and now your body won't explode when you take on my power." All-Might raised his left hand to his mouth. "Got to get a hold of myself. I promised myself I wouldn't cry doing this, but I guess that's old age for you."

"You're not that old." Izuku weakly protested.

"That's what you think." All-Might spoke as he raised a hand to his hair. "Midoriya, I can't overstate how proud I am to see how far you've come, and how proud I am to pass this sacred torch down to you."

All-Might pulled his hand from his head, something caught between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Carry it with you young Midoriya, and let it burn brightly because you will be the best of us. I'm sure of it." The object in the hero's hand came into focus for Izuku.

 _'Is that-'_

"Now eat this!"

"Huh?"

"Come on Midoriya." All-Might almost pleaded, shaking the strand of hair in his hand slightly. "This is the only way for you to gain my Quirk."

"Are you sure there's no other way?!" Izuku squeaked.

"Every other way is much more disgusting. Now EEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick…." Izuku stood hunched over, a hand over his mouth

"I'm sorry Midoriya, but that's the price a person pays to gain One For All." All-Might patted Izuku on the back. "It takes a while for the Quirk to bond with your system, so I want you to take it easy today. That means no training."

Izuku shot the hero a thumbs up.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow for the usual training and some other practice."

"I-I'll be there."

With that All-Might left with great leap, leaving Izuku alone on the beach and without much to do the boy decided to finish watching the sunrise. Before long, Izuku Midoriya fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey." A voice spoke, somewhat muffled.

 _'What was that? Why does that voice sound familiar?'_

"Hey, you alive?" The voice spoke again, the muffling somewhat lessened.

 _'Do I know them? How would I know them?'_

"Come on." The voice pleaded again. "Please don't be dead."

Snapping awake, Izuku looked toward the owner of the familiar voice.

It was a girl around his age crouched by his side wearing workout clothes with amber eyes and long orange hair tied into a pony tail that went down the left side of her head.

"Hey…" Izuku spoke, confusion in his voice. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, but thank god you're not dead."

"Sorry about scaring you like that. I'm Izuku Midoriya." The nervousness he usually would have felt never came to Izuku. "Sorry again, but do I know you? I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Something he said seemed to have startled her by the look that flashed across her face. "Oh, I'm Itsuka Kendo and I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"M-Maybe we knew each other in a past life?"

A few odd seconds, not necessarily good or bad, of silence passed as they considered Izuku's suggestion before Itsuka stood up.

"Well, glad you're not dead but I have to continue with training."

"What are you training for?" Izuku asked. 'Shit that was stupid question.'

Itsuka laughed, the sound taking Izuku's breath away slightly. "To get into U.A. what else?"

"Oh. Well I'm training to go there also."

"Hmmm." Itsuka considered her words. "Hopefully we'll get to know each other in this life as well then."

"Yeah…"

"See ya around Izuku." With that Itsuka jogged away to continue her training else where.

"Yeah, see ya around Itsuka…"

As the boy stood there thinking about the meeting he just had, one lone thought entered his head.

 _'Chay-ara'_

* * *

 **Honestly this one came along a lot faster than I thought, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you all when I update Started with Impalement next.**


	3. Introspection on Family Values

Chapter 3

 **I've changed the summary a bit, hopefully it fits more with the direction this story is going in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BnHA or Hawkman in any way**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

Itsuka never really gave much thought to the dreams she had while she slept. They were a garbled mess of sight and sound. Only the barest hints could be understood. Things like locations, faces, items, and names.

None of them even existed!

So she did what anyone else would do and ignored them. Because at the end of the day, they were just dreams of far-off places that didn't exist with far-off people that didn't exist.

Well, she ignored them until she met Izuku Midoriya while jogging.

And that was an issue in and of itself, because Itsuka could not stop thinking about him; even as she stepped into the two story house her family lived.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she waved to her mother and made way to her bedroom.

Closing the door, Itsuka threw herself onto the bed and let out a groan into her pillow.

 _'What the hell did he do to me?'_

Everything about the meeting seemed to set off severe deja vu. From the dopey look on Izuku's face as he woke up, to how held himself in general.

Simple movements doing more to dislodge the carefully stowed away information from Itsuka's dreams than the dreams themselves ever did.

Chief among this information was a name.

Carter…

"I don't even know a _Carter_." Groaning again, Itsuka whispered to herself. "So why does that keep popping into my head?"

Closing her eyes, Itsuka prayed that sleep could distract her from the thoughts she was having.

And a smaller part wondered if Izuku was having as much trouble as she was with what was going on.

* * *

It could be said that Izuku Midoriya was an emotional mess. At the drop of a hat, he could either be tearful and…

"I met her! I met her? Did I meet her? I did!"

…excited.

Slowly one thought entered his head that he voiced aloud.

"Why am I so sure it was her?"

A quiet voice interrupted him. "I-izuku?"

"M-mom?! What are you doing here?!" The shock in Izuku's voice was noticeable.

"It's the weekend, and this is my apartment also!" Inko Midoriya shook her head before continuing, an equally curious yet worried tone in her voice. "Who is this girl you're talking about?"

 _'Oh god'_ Izuku thought, _'What the hell am I going to tell her?'_

To worry his mother or not to worry his mother that is the question. To let her know there is something that is so fundamentally different, possibly wrong, about her son. To possibly see fear and hatred creep into his mother's face as the thought that her son had been replaced by something else.

Those heavy thoughts almost won out, but there were two things that should be mentioned about the mother and son duo.

One… Inko Midoriya loved her son deeply, and when push came to shove, this tearful mother would die for her son.

Tears in her eyes, Inko spoke. "Izuku, you're my son and I'm worried about you! I know I wasn't there as I should've been when you were four, but I want to help you with whatever's wrong."

With her piece said, Inko wrapped her arms around Izuku and waited.

The second thing is that Izuku Midoriya, even with the memory dreams, was a bit of a momma's boy.

Izuku began to break down, slowly he returned his mother's hug.

Breaking the hug and tears sliding down his face, Izuku made his choice and began to speak.

"I-I don't have the full story, b-but I'll tell you all I know."

Moving to the dining room table, Izuku took a seat.

Izuku took a deep breath and began to wring his hands. "It started when I was six…"

And so Izuku told his mother all he knew about what was happening to him. Telling her about the incomplete memories he's been seeing in his dreams since he was six. Being someone new each time he slept; a scientist, a soldier, a Hero.

The events, the places, and things he's witnessed through the memories that he could remember when he awoke.

Most of all, Izuku talked about the one constant throughout all the dream memories. Even though each time they met she had a different name, different voice, pretty much different everything! Except every time she appeared in his memories, he knew it was her. A small bit of proof.

Proof that no matter the circumstances, no matter the life, no matter anything that was thrown his way. He would have someone in his corner and he in their's.

Proof that he wouldn't be alone.

"…That's why I was excited, Mom." Izuku finished his story, eye's pointed down at the table afraid to see his mother's reaction.

"So, the eye color comes from this reincarnation line?" Inko spoke cautiously from her seat on the opposite side of the table. "And this girl, she's been reincarnating just like you?"

"I-i think so…" Izuku said weakly, wavering slightly while still looking at the table.

Slowly, Inko stood up and walked around to Izuku, and once more wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope you're right Izuku," Inko began, "And I hope I get to meet her someday."

Izuku returned the hug full force. "I hope so to Mom."

The mother and son separated before Inko took her son's face in her hands.

"With everything that's happened to you Izuku, I know you're going to find this girl from your memories and you're going to be a great hero."

Izuku face broke into a wide smile. _'Thank you mom.'_

* * *

 **So here's the third chapter folks, hope I continue to hold your interest with this story.**


End file.
